


The Smell of Cake

by makingitwork



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: CaringHarvey, Happy Ending, Kind of AU, M/M, Mike is such a pup, Not too fluffy, attempted suicide, but a little bit Christmassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a trip to the roof when he's angry at his clients leads to a change in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell of Cake

 Harvey sighed, heading out onto the roof of Pearson Specter, the grey day clouding over him as he sipped his scotch. Fucking clients. Couldn’t they ever for once make his life easy? He was a good person, he deserved an easy client every once in a while. The slick lawyer peered over the edge, and was surprised to see a small group of people staring right back up at him. He frowned, unnerved, wondering why the hell they found him so interesting.

When he heard a heaving sob from beside him.

He turned, and saw on the neighbouring rooftop, a few metres away, a _boy,_ was standing on the edge, ready to jump.

Harvey realised those people were looking up at Harvey, to make him stop the boy. He cursed, setting down his scotch and moving to the side of the rooftop nearest the boy, and he called across the wind “Shit kid! What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

The boy turned, and Harvey was struck by his eyes. Vivid and blue like the point the ocean meets the sky, and he was crying and shaking. _“What?”_ the boy hisses, voice full of venom “You can’t fucking judge me, man, you don’t know anything about me!”

“Okay-“ Harvey placates, “Maybe I don’t. But….how about you tell me why none of your friends down there are coming up to help you?”

The boy gives a sobering laugh “I bricked up the doors. 27 of them. Told them as soon as I saw police, I was jumping.”

“So you’re not going to jump if they don’t try to save you?”

He shrugged “It’d speed me up I guess,” Harvey watched as the boy pulled a cigarette from his back pocket, lighting it easily, and the lawyer wasn’t sure how committed on suicide this kid was. He knew a bunch of attention-seeking wannabe’s, but he also knew actual cases of depression, and a small part of him just assumed the kid was insane. “I don’t know.” He took a deep drag, releasing it expertly through his nostrils “There’s no point anymore.” He wiped his face with his free hand, closing his eyes.

Harvey sat down, resting his arms on the protective barrier around the roof. The boy’s building didn’t have a protective barrier, but he still felt a rush of relief when the boy sat down too, legs swinging over the edge of death. “Go on,” he encouraged “Tell me your deal.”

“Do you even care?”

“Nope.” He said honestly “But it won’t look good if in the newspapers tomorrow if you kill yourself. Client’s don’t care for that very much.”

“You’re a lawyer?” The kid asked, intrigued, as he looked around the building “Is that a law firm?”

“That’s _my_ law firm.”

He whistled, letting the embers of the cigarette fall onto added jeans, and he scraped them off with the heel of his hands. “That’s seriously amazing dude.”

Harvey knew it was amazing, but hearing this bright eyed kid say so inflated his ego. “Don’t call me dude.” He said sternly, before waving his hand “Come on kid, tell me how you ended up on the roof.” He was relieved that the boy wasn’t crying, that had made him _feel_ things, despite Louis’ belief that he could feel nothing.

He nodded, stuttering a little, and Harvey guessed it was a nerve wracking thing, to have to reveal your life story to some stranger. “I’m uh…M-Mike Ross, I’m 24. My parents died when I was 8, we were all in the car and some drunk driver…” he waved his hand to encompass everything “Then uh…I lived with my Grammy- it was all good, got accepted into Harvard-“ he shot Harvey a look, and the older lawyer nodded “-Then uh…my friend, Trevor, we got into some…needed money and…” he rubs the back of his neck, stubbing out the cigarette despite the fact that it’s not finished “I got kicked out, and we uh…became drug dealers-“

“Christ.”

“I know,” Mike whines “But…it was just…I don’t know how it happened, and it was just one thing after another- and, then I met this girl- Rachel, and everything was- it wasn’t perfect, I was still drug dealing, but she was…” he smiles a little “Perfect.”

“I’m guessing there’s a twist in the story?”

“Mmhm,” Mike rubs at his chin, “What’s your name?”

“Harvey Specter.”

“That’s a nice n-“

“Get back to the story kid.”

Mike nodded, a small smile tugging on his lips “Basically, a drug deal went wrong, and uh…Trevor was…he got killed, and I was shot in the arm,” he nodded “And uh…” he swallowed thickly “Basically, Rachel graduated law school, and it was always so tense because…I don’t know, maybe I was jealous she was doing what I couldn’t, and maybe she thought I resented her but I didn’t- not _really,_ and I found out she was cheating on me. She left me, and then uh…Grammy died, and I…” he shook his head “There’s no point anymore.”

“A lot of people you loved left.”

“I’m unlucky like that.”

Harvey hummed “So, no parents, no ‘Grammy’, dead best friend, cheating girlfriend, no career prospect, all seems to add up,” he nodded “Yup. Suicide seems like the way to go.”

Mike frowned “Wait-really?” He tugged at his hoodie a little, so it covered his chest “I kind of figured you’d be talking me up a little,” he shot Harvey a small smile “Listen dude, I know it doesn’t seem like it right now, but…when I think about things, I feel this…like an anvil around my neck, and it’s…it’s dragging me down, and I just want to cut it off, but it’s attached to my heart, and I’d die if…”

“Kid- do you have a place to live?”

“No.”

“Come on,” he gestured for Mike to leap across the gap between buildings “Come to my place, stay for a few days. I’m feeling generous,” he smirked “It’s almost Christmas, my assistant has decorated the crap out of my apartment and I don’t even know how she rigged it to smell of cake all day long.”

Mike arched an eyebrow, surprised, taking Harvey in, but the lawyer was standing up, looking at him expectantly. “You don’t have too-“

“Kid,” Harvey softened, sliding his hands into his tailored trouser pockets “Move it.”

…

…

…

It was kind of nice. Like having a puppy,

Harvey leans against the kitchen counter, sipping his coffee, darkness settling outside, he’s given Mike some of his old clothes, and now he’s dressed in black sweats, and a large dark blue jumper that hangs too big on him. He’s looking around Harvey’s Christmas tree, before scampering over to his records, and then back over to the window to look at the view, and then he’s kneeling beside the fireplace, exclaiming about how perfect everything is. And then he’s scampered out of site, and Harvey hears.

“Holy crap! A _glass_ elevator! You’re Willy Wonka! Oh my god! Does it work?! Can we use it? Harvey! Harvey-“

“Mike, get in here,” Harvey shakes his head, fondness that he hasn’t felt in a long time leaking into him, and Mike scurries back, darting towards Harvey (like a very loyal puppy) “Drink.” And Harvey pushes hot chocolate into his hand. Mike drinks like he hasn’t drunk in days, and Harvey places a warning finger on the bottom of the cup, pushing it down. “Easy there, pup,” he says gently “You’ll get the hiccups.”

“Are your socks cashmere?” Mike asks, looking down at the socks Harvey had given him to wear “They feel like Cashmere.” He sets down his hot chocolate, and hugs Harvey tightly, excitedly, arms twisted around Harvey’s neck “ _Thanks.”_ He whispers, and Harvey pats his back, pushing him away

“Calm down Oliver Twist, I’ll show you to your room.”

“I get a room?! I thought I was sleeping on the sofa- I mean- the sofa’s great, looks great- and-“ he follows Harvey to the guestroom, and when the lights flicked on Mike can only stare. “This is amazing.” He whispers, and Harvey smiles, he’s ruffling Mike’s hair before he can help himself.

“Get to sleep kid.”

“I’m too excited to sleep! This is like- oh my god- it’s like Santa an-”

“It’ll all still be here tomorrow. I promise.”

…

…

…

Harvey wakes up early the next morning, pads out of his bedroom, the fire’s gone out now, and he pauses by the guest room. The smell of burnt wood comforting and sweet, and he’s suddenly grateful for the red and gold tinsel, the heavy set rouge curtains Donna hung up, it makes everything look cosy and warm. The door’s open, and Mike is snoring gently, wrapped up in silk white sheets, looking content, and _right._ Harvey shakes his head, he’s obviously losing his mind, so he starts on breakfast.

The smell of bacon inevitably wakes Mike, and Harvey turns to see him standing in the doorway, looking reproachful “Am I…c-can I have some? I mean- I can go out- I noticed a coffee place on the way in an-“

“Sit down, pup,” Harvey rolls his eyes, plating up poached eggs, buttered toast, beans, tomato, salad, bacon, fruit and coffee. Mike eats ravenously, and he’s so damn grateful, Harvey’s a little in awe. He ends up giving Mike half of his own food, and he downs it in amazement.

“Oh my god, I don’t think I’ve eaten so much in years,”

“Hm.” Harvey finishes his coffee thoughtfully “So what’s your plan for today?”

“I was gonna-“

“Wrong.” Harvey chimes “I’m gonna get you a job in our tech department.” At Mike’s gaze Harvey chuckles “I looked you up Mike Ross, your Harvard professor said you were brilliant while you lasted. Said you had a knack for numbers, you’ll be perfect. I know it’s not law, but-“

“Harvey.” Mike shakes his head in partial awe “You’ve done enough for m-“

“Mike.” He gestures to the tree. “It’s Christmas.”

…

…

…

And so it goes.

Mike befriends Ben, and becomes well-known around the firm, and that makes Harvey more popular for bringing him in. The kid really does have a knack for numbers. And Mike tentitively approaches Harvey about paying rent- or looking for a new apartment, and Harvey tells him to shut up and watch the movie with him. And they spend Christmas together, and with the money Mike’s making, he buys Harvey a watch- and it’s not fancy or crazy expensive, but Harvey wears it everyday.

And Harvey bought Mike clothes, his own clothes to have and wear, and they both made a Christmas dinner, which they ate with Donna and Ben, watching Goodfellas and The Grinch.

And maybe after everyone goes home, and they’ve had too much wine, Harvey and Mike’s lips meet clumsily, and they’re laughing so much, and they fall into Harvey’s bed and wake up naked with a pleasured ache soaking through their bones, maybe that happens. And maybe they start a relationship, and Mike graduates from the guest bedroom, into Harvey’s.

“Right.” Mike nods, pulling on his shoes for work “And which one is Greg again?”

Harvey sighed “Mike, I’m going to stop taking you with me to client functions if you can’t remember everyone’s names. What’s the point of your eidetic memory?” He glances into the mirror, fixing his bow tie.

“Doesn’t work like that.” Mike chimes, standing, his eyes flicker to the watch on Harvey’s wrist, and he smiles, tugging on his suit jacket “Besides, no one’s gonna care about whether I remember their name or not, they’re all gonna want to talk about the wedding.”

Harvey chuckled “It’s gonna be good.”

“Remind me again why you’re marrying me?” Mike asks, ducking in between Harvey and the mirror, to kiss him softly. Harvey groans, fixing Mike’s collar and lapel, while kissing his temple.

“Christmas makes us do strange things.”

Mike laughs. “Think it’s weird we’ve only known each other a year?”

“Feels like a lot longer.” Harvey teased, and Mike rolled his eyes, but bit his bottom lip, and Harvey brushed his thumb over it “It’s not because I feel sorry for you, Mike,” he says again, for the millionth time, and Mike nods

“I know,” he says quietly “But sometimes it feels too good to be true, and you always say that if something feels too good to be true, it probably is an-“

“Pup,” Harvey says with a fond smile “I’m not going anywhere. Now grab your coat, we’re gonna be late.”

“Yeah,” Mike nods, heading over to the door, and picked up his coat “I love you, Harvey,”

Harvey wraps an arm around Mike’s waist “Save it for the wedding, rookie.” (I love you too). As they go to the gala, Harvey spends a long time just watching Mike laugh with the friends he’s made, and he almost can’t believe that this kid almost threw himself off a building, and he’ll never admit it, but a small part of him is terrified Mike might want to do something like that again. He finds himself shaking when he thinks about what would have happened if he hadn’t gone up onto the roof that fateful day, if he hadn’t talked the kid down. “Harvey,” Mike’s suddenly in front of him, like a vision, face laced with concern “Harvey, you dropped your champagne.”

Harvey just pulls Mike in for a hug, muttering in a delirious chorus, and Mike guides him outside for some air. “Mike,” he chokes out “Even if I die- you _can’t_ okay? You _can’t.”_

“Harvey,” Mike takes his chin between his fingers, smiling softly “I won’t, okay? I have to stay alive, to keep the memory of you going for as long as I can.” Harvey laughs breathlessly, and they both head home.

When they get there, the apartment smells like cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it 
> 
> :)
> 
> x


End file.
